Typically, application programs are packaged into bundles that include multiple resource packages for different device capabilities and application scenarios. For example, a word application program may include language resource packages for many different languages. Currently, to conserve memory and streamline performance, computer devices may only install a subset of the available resource packages that are applicable to the user. However, if the user requires a resource package that was not initially installed with the application program, typically the user must find and download the resource package themselves, potentially degrading user experience of the application program.